


偶爾也不要那麼S嘛

by abcxyz0214



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: 這次是沒那麼溫柔但是也不是S的黑子ㄉㄉ←圖書館play！梗來自kenni和紅茶老師！太謝謝我周圍的人都神發想！
Relationships: Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya





	偶爾也不要那麼S嘛

**Author's Note:**

> 不覺得好像很在意黃瀨但同時又好像不太在意的黑子有點兒可愛嘛 /(^w^)\  
> 喜歡嘗試各式各樣的個性寫法然後挑出自己最喜歡的所以這種類似嘗試堆積的地方就會很沒有固定形象 ♪( ´▽｀)

小黑子、小黑子、小黑子……

有些焦躁不安地在圖書館門前踱步來去，黃瀨緊抓著手機，三不五時就抬起手來瞄瞄錶面。

今天是他和黑子說好一起約會的日子，即使地點是他搞不懂哪裡有趣的圖書館，但他還是從兩個星期前就開始期待了！甚至連今天都早了一小時就抵達約定的地點，可是……

已經超過時間半小時了，小黑子到底在哪裡？印象中的黑子不是一個會遲到的人，但現實就是對方並沒有在約好的時間出現。

小黑子怎麼了？還處於熱戀期間患得患失階段的黃瀨，下意識開始驚恐這是否屬於一個不太好的預兆。

小黑子不想和我見面？放我鴿子？不想和我約會？覺得我很煩？明明知道自己只要打個電話確認一下就能明白，黃瀨卻仍然只是握著手機，寧願固執地繼續等待。

──好不容易才交往的，這麼快就要分手了嗎……

「欸那邊！」

「有人出車禍！」

「有高中生被車撞了！」

聽著周圍突然傳來的騷動，黃瀨嚇得趕緊轉頭奔向那方，雖然十分不道德，但在發現出事的人不是自己熟悉的樣子時，黃瀨還是鬆了口氣，才像是猛然發現什麼的醒悟過來。

要、要是小黑子其實出事了怎麼辦？會不會一直等我的電話？等別人去幫他？這個小插曲讓黃瀨還是拿起手機撥出了黑子的電話，一陣一陣地撥號聲後，電話就被接起。

沒等對方說些什麼，黃瀨就趕緊追問著黑子：「喂喂？是小黑子嗎？你現在還好嗎？」

（……黃瀨君？）

黃瀨傻楞地看著自己的手機。

怎麼回事？

小黑子接了自己的電話，聽到自己的聲音，回了一句後……

就掛了電話。

「不會吧……」小黑子果然是在躲他嗎？一聽見自己的聲音就掛了電話什麼的……沒想到真的會發生在自己的身上……

黃瀨眨了眨眼。本來晴空萬里的天氣此時在他眼裡根本不存在任何美麗。

「小黑子……不會來了吧？」

「我已經來很久了，黃瀨君。」

「咦、咦咦？」還沒有從悲傷中回神的黃瀨被嚇了好大一跳，回頭就看見黑子正站在自己的後面：「小、小黑子！」

「黃瀨君早安……啊，可能是午安。」

「小黑子……」像是安心下來一樣，黃瀨的眼淚開始沒辦法控制地從眼角泌出，他沒有打算告訴對方自己到底經歷了什麼樣的胡思亂想，只是像是撒嬌般用力抱住了黑子。

即使對方什麼也沒說，黑子也很明白黃瀨到底為何哭泣──說難聽點，他每次哭都是因為類似的理由。

我以為小黑子不要我了。

我怕小黑子又要消失。

小黑子不要討厭我。

之類之類的……有些無奈地發現兩人已經成為圖書館大廳來去人潮注目的焦點，黑子只能小心翼翼地牽著黃瀨到人煙稀少的書架區，才慢慢替對方擦去眼淚：「真的非常抱歉。」

「抱、抱歉？」

「我……九點就到了。」報出比相約時間還早了兩小時的時間，黑子口氣平淡地回應著黃瀨的疑惑：「我就去看看書消磨時間……然後忘了黃瀨君。」

黑子沒告訴對方，他是在看見對方的電話時，才從書堆中抬頭，想起自己還跟人有約。

黃瀨瞪大了濕漉漉的雙眼，露出不可置信的表情：「小黑子好過份！」

「非常抱歉。」

「還、還掛我電話……」其實只要不是要分手，黃瀨真的什麼都好。他擦乾臉頰上的水跡，噘嘴埋怨著對方的忽視。

「因為圖書館不能使用手機。」輕輕拍了拍對方還環著自己的手臂，黑子只能再次重複：「非常抱歉。」

「……我要安慰。」黃瀨扭動了下，嘴唇開始不安分地貼上黑子的耳垂：「我想要啾啾小黑子……」

眼神稍微動了動，彷彿是在確認這個存放枯燥書籍的圖書室不會有什麼人出沒，黑子點點頭，捧起了黃瀨的臉：「那就拜託黃瀨君了？」

立刻露出開心的神情，黃瀨馬上將自己的嘴唇貼上了黑子的。

或許是因為不常使用面部肌肉的關係？床上技巧非常好的小黑子，卻很不擅長接吻呢……黃瀨喜孜孜地舔著黑子的嘴唇，三不五時將對方的嘴唇當成柔軟的果肉，吸啜的嘖嘖作響。

稍稍拉開了距離，黃瀨滿意地看著黑子的嘴唇變得紅腫，立刻又貼上去。

剛才的試探形同已經得到黑子的許可，黃瀨沒有顧忌地再次進攻，這次更是放任自己的舌頭，闖入對方溫熱的嘴裡，一點一點地掃過牙齦齒列，拼命和另一條柔軟的紅舌交纏，甚至還用力收縮口腔，硬是將黑子的舌頭拉進自己的嘴裡，彼此模擬著性愛般得穿刺動作。

在最後一點空氣用盡之前放開了黑子，黃瀨輕輕勾去牽引在彼此之間的唾液，滿臉潮紅地拿下半身蹭了蹭對方：「小黑子……」

「嗯？」儘管臉上也同樣都是紅暈滿佈，黑子的語氣還是十分漫不經心。

「小黑子對我好壞……」黃瀨舔了舔對方的臉頰，湊近黑子的耳邊小聲嘟囔著：「剛剛的安慰不夠嘛……」

「是黃瀨君說要『啾啾』的不是嗎？」刻意學著對方裝可愛的語調，黑子側眼覷著黃瀨，眨了眨的眼神，讓黃瀨不確定對方式不是在暗示什麼。

「對啊……」曖昧地笑著，黃瀨將手伸進兩人緊貼的下半身之間，似有若無地壓著黑子的褲襠：「我也想要啾啾這裡嘛。啾啾小黑子的……」

「──這可是黃瀨君說的。」本來約在圖書館只是想要一起享受看書的時光，黑子從沒想過自己竟然有在一直抱持純潔喜愛的聖地做出這種事情的一天。

但如果是因為黃瀨，好像就也沒什麼不可以了。

同樣咬了黃瀨掛著耳環的耳垂一口，黑子輕輕地回答：「那、我們往更裡面去一些？」

已經沒有餘裕作太多的移動，黃瀨只是將黑子拉進書架與牆壁構成的角落，就迫不期待地蹲下身來：「小黑子的味道……」

顧不得是不是會被對方說性急，黃瀨只是手腳俐落快速解開黑子的腰帶，涮地將內外褲同時拉下，露出還蟄伏在兩腿間的性器。

小黑子的大小真的跟身材不成比例耶……有些亢奮地拿虎口蹭了蹭對方的下體，聽見黑子掩飾般悶哼一聲，黃瀨興奮地將溫軟的柱體送入口內，開始嘗試讓它變燙發硬。

「我要開始啾啾囉……」調笑似的內容配上黃瀨慣常的輕飄語調，黃瀨吃吃笑了一聲，眼神充滿迷戀地看著黑子的下體：「把這裡啾啾到濕答答……」

先是輕輕用舌頭舔了舔柱身，黃瀨確認黑子真的願意讓自己為所欲為後，變本加厲地開始用力吸著柱頭，收縮口腔的同時，也用力碾壓著底下的雙球。

黑子看著對方一邊動作一邊上挑引誘的眼神，一時竟然有些生氣起來。他是知道黃瀨的口技很好，不過也不必作到這種地步吧……想到這裡，黑子有些生氣地將手指伸進對方的口中，硬是拉開了一邊的嘴角，阻止對方的動作。

「小黑子……生氣了？」因為嘴巴被扯得不能自由活動，黃瀨說話的語調顯得有些含糊，因為黑子的動作讓他不能繼續用力吸吮對方的性器，他只能討好般地舔了舔那根深入嘴裡的手指，也不忘以手輔助套弄著黑子已經硬挺發熱的性器。

「沒有……大概。」連自己都搞不清楚是興奮還是生氣，黑子只能警告似戳了戳對方的軟舌，無奈地抽出了手：「請快點結束，我實在不想今天的約會只排上做愛行程。」

「是小黑子每次都遲洩嘛，這應該不能怪我？」吐出嘴裡的陽具，像是要看清楚已經勃起到褪下表皮的柱頂，眼神正欣賞自己精心傑作的黃瀨一勾眼角：「不過我對自己的嘴也很有自信就是了……」

先是用舌頭舔溼整個陽具，黃瀨對著黑子露出預告勝利的眼神，調整了下頸部的角度，慢慢吞入性器的動作就像是色情片表演一樣不真實，但實際上隨著黃瀨收緊嘴部的動作，如潮水般的快感差點就要淹沒黑子。

──黃瀨君又從哪裡學來的！雖然沒有表現在臉上，但心裡卻使用難得一見驚嘆號的黑子用力捂緊了嘴，卻突然在冠頂上感覺到一陣強烈的揉壓，他一時驚訝地看著黃瀨，過於強烈的刺激讓他忍不住發出支離破碎的悶哼。

已經沒有說話的餘裕，黃瀨只是盡可能地收縮喉頭，讓深處的軟顎和口咽擠壓著嘴裡的柱頂，舌頭一下一下地滑過性器的側面，甚至刻意地在冠頭的內側舔拭。

感覺到黑子的下半身開始僵硬緊縮，黃瀨沒有顧慮對方想要抽出的動作，反而刻意壓緊了對方的臀部，過於深入的射精反而讓他並沒有感覺到平常的腥羶氣息，只是順勢地吞下了黑子射出的液體。

「嘿嘿……」刻意無視黑子抗議的眼神，黃瀨吐出對方的下體，還炫耀似地親了親前端：「這樣就不會弄髒了啊，我可是有考慮過的？」

「黃瀨君根本什麼也沒考慮吧。」聽著對方胡扯的天大謊言，黑子還是縱容似地原諒了黃瀨，扶起一直跪著的黃瀨時，還順便替對方擦了擦嘴角：「這樣的『安慰』也該夠了吧？」

「如果今天約會完、小黑子願意讓我去你家過夜的話……」親暱地蹭了蹭對方的肩，黃瀨像是大狗般流露出期待的眼神：「我就會原諒你，而且超級開心的喔……」

黃瀨君的腦袋莫非已經直接跳過今天的行程？黑子深深地吐了口氣，最後還是只能這樣地下結論：「我其實也只是需要一點心靈交流而已。」

「什麼？」歪頭看著自言自語的黑子，黃瀨露出迷惑的表情。

「沒事。」替彼此整理了儀容，黑子牽起黃瀨的手走出書架構成的陰暗角落：「先去約會吧。」

對於「正常高中生的交往方式」，看來他還得好好指導黃瀨君呢。

〔莫名其妙後續〕

走在前往午餐地點的路上，黃瀨突然像是看見外星人般大叫出聲，讓黑子立刻轉頭看向他。

「那個、小黑子！」一直到現在才發現對方今天穿得很不一樣的黃瀨，欣喜之情霎時溢於眼角：「你穿了我上次送你的衣服！」

「畢竟是約會，應該要慎重一點。」點了點頭，黑子趁著經過櫥窗時快速看了自己一眼，確定早上睡翹的頭髮真的已經打理整齊。

「嗯嗯！」開心地繞著黑子轉了一圈，黃瀨像是炫耀般地大張雙臂：「我也穿了小黑子送我的衣服！」

看著身上充滿設計感的服裝、再看看對方，雖然承認模特兒的閃亮不會被衣物給蒙蔽，但黑子還是下定決心，等等回家時非得繞去書店，多買兩本流行雜誌才行。

**Author's Note:**

> 總之寫完了！超沒安全感但見面就老是想親親做愛的黃瀨過往太受歡迎導致根本沒學過正確的交往方式越弄越糟自業自得，自己把自己搞得很焦慮不安……不覺得超可愛嗎♪( ´▽｀)
> 
> 然後個人亂七八糟設定是黃瀨的口技非常好（and我順勢寫了沒嘗試過的深喉呼呼呼），但是黑子因為過度面癱所以嘴部肌肉不太行……接吻很差勁這樣｡･ﾟ･(´^ω^`)･ﾟ･。
> 
> 但是因為課外興趣是魔術的關係，所以小黑子指技甚好堪比加藤鷹！（滾）然後矮個兒巨根是先前看了某篇甲板文章得到的靈感，遲洩是呼人打打的發想…XD
> 
> 順帶一提小火神和小青峰是靠巨龍就獲勝的兩人，其他東西統統不需要！∩(´∀`∩)
> 
> 最後的小後續是來自kenni貼的那兩張官方釋出圖，小黑子的衣服超帥氣但黃瀨整個很GG（喂），我胡亂猜想大概是因為他們用自己的品味幫彼此挑衣服的關係……不覺得小黃瀨那套衣服穿在黑子身上好像就還過得去嗎╮(￣▽￣)╭


End file.
